


More Bang for your Buck

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bulges, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Gladio gets hit with sex spores. Yeah, this is just gratuitous smut. Enjoy. Happy birthday to my girl Lhugy <3





	More Bang for your Buck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LHUGY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FILTH

When Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis went to they Myrlwood to collect fireflies for Sania, they expected a neat little expedition into a rare extension of the Vesperpool’s entrancing forest. With trees so tall they couldn’t see the tops, thick grasses, and tepid temperatures, it seemed to be a paradise.

Until they ran into the Treant, that is.

Prompto thought they would be able to handle it just fine. They’d seen scarier monsters. Bandersnatches. Behemoths. Coeurls. Hurricanes. Tons and tons of monsters and daemons that seemed far stronger than the verdant beast before them.

It had been acting oddly, though. The creature paced anxiously about, studying them far longer than any other creature had. When Gladio grew tired of waiting and lunged at it with his massive greatsword and battlecry, instead of fighting, the treant shot him with a wafting cloud of horrendous-smelling particles that clung to his clothes and skin like glue. After releasing the puff of sticky,  _ stinky _ spores, the beast fled.

“It burns, fuck,” Gladio cursed as he wiped the particles from his skin in a frenzy.

“Shirt, off,” Ignis commanded. “It’s absolutely covered in it.”

Thankfully Gladio had opted to wear a plain t-shirt that day instead of his normal Crownsguard attire- they had only expected a short hike, after all- exposing the muscled surface of his skin. It was already a patchy red and glistening with sweat. The shield nearly whined as he scratched at his skin.

“Gods, this is fuckin’ awful,” he groaned, dragging his broad fingernails across his skin.

Prompto, eager to comfort and care for his boyfriend, took the inside-out, discarded shirt and used the clean inside to wipe the remaining spores from his back, neck, and arms.

“I’m going to get the Regalia,” Ignis said. “Noctis, you’ll have to drive since we took the Type-D.”

“On it, Specs,” Noctis said with a thumbs-up. “Have you got him, Prompto?”

“Yeah, we’ll be alright,” Prompto said with a frown. Gladio’s skin was a raging inferno under his cool fingertips.

Noctis and Ignis went to go retrieve the Regalia, leaving Prompto and Gladio to fend for themselves in the grotto. The blonde watched as Gladio began to tremble, causing beads of sweat to roll down the hills and valleys of taut muscle that covered his body. Prompto reached out to catch a bead on his finger and feel the hot liquid roll down the side.

“Are you okay, Gladdy?” Prompto asked quietly.

Gladio nodded as he took a seat on a tree stump and held his head in his hands. “I feel so  _ weird _ , Prom,” Gladio gasped. “Like… hot. And I can’t think straight.”

“Yeah, what’s bugging you?” Prompto said as he caught the errant locks of brown hair that had fallen across the shield’s forehead and swept them back into the mane that ran down the back of his boyfriend’s head. Gladio groaned at the touch, leaning his head back into the palm of Prompto’s hand.

“Gods, babe, that feels so good,” Gladio moaned.

“Yeah?” Prompto asked. “Lemme sit in your lap. I’ll do it again, if it makes you feel better.”

“ _ Please, _ Prom,” Gladio begged, grabbing the gunner and hoisting him into his lap. The shield didn’t normally handle him like that outside of more intimate circumstances, and the way his large palms ensconced his slender waist did nothing to prevent Prompto from thinking of the night before. Prompto had ridden him, guided by those large, warm hands.

The blonde shivered as Gladio squeezed his sides and pulled him tight. “You feel so good, baby,” Gladio purred, tucking his nose into Prompto’s neck. “Smell so good, too.”

Before he knew it, the hot, wet blade of Gladio’s tongue was laving at his neck. “Fuck, you taste good, too,” he groaned.

“Gladio,” Prompto gasped, as the shield’s teeth sank into his shoulder. “We’re in the middle of the wilds, dude-”

“So? Stay quiet and we won’t have to worry,” Gladio growled as he slipped his hands down the back of Prompto’s pants and cupped his ass. The shield pulled Prompto close and almost immediately, the blonde could feel the bulge tenting the front of Gladio’s leather pants. He shuddered as Gladio rutted against him, holding him tight against his body and groaning.

“Fuck, it’s like my skin’s on fire,” Gladio breathed, clawing at Prompto’s vest. He peeled it from Prompto’s shoulders before tossing it to the ground. Next was the tank top; Prompto had to stop his boyfriend from tearing the flimsy material straight off his body.

“Prom,” Gladio groaned. Now that his torso was bare to the warm air of the grotto and Gladio’s fiery flesh, he could feel just how warm his boyfriend really was. Prompto’s skin was like ice compared to his. “You feel fucking amazing.”

“G-glad to help,” Prompto stuttered as Gladio pulled his body flush against his and shuddered. The tent forming in the front of his pants was enormous now, much bigger than normal, and Gladio was already pretty big. His lover began mouthing at bare, freckled flesh hungrily as he took a rosy bud between his finger and thumb, rolling it back and forth.

“Gladio!” he cried out, to which Gladio responded with an almost carnal-sounding chuckle.

“Feel good, baby?” Gladio purred.

“Mhmm,” Prompto whimpered, pressing his chest into Gladio’s eager fingers. As strange as Gladio’s behavior and the massive erection tenting the front of his pants were, Prompto couldn’t deny that it was arousing. Gladio’s voracious appetite for him only made him more turned on.

“Wanna feel you, sunshine,” Gladio said huskily, fingering the hem of Prompto’s pants. “All of you. Please.”

Gladio’s fingers were already dancing at Prompto’s fly, undoing the button and the zipper. Once undone, Gladio lifted the blonde in his lap and sat him sideways, hanging his legs over a thigh. The shield pulled off Prompto’s soft boots before yanking his pants down around his ankles and off.

He was already hard just from the way Gladio had been rubbing their clothed cocks together; the massive erection in the shield’s pants popped free as he undid the fly. “Gods, Gladio.”

“Think that shit the treant sprayed me with did somethin’,” Gladio grunted as Prompto touched his engorged cock carefully. The swollen member twitched and throbbed underneath his gentle ministrations before pulsing a drool of precome.

“I think so too, Gladdy,” Prompto said. “What are we gonna do? Are you gonna be okay?”

“I’d be better if I were inside you,” Gladio breathed in his ear as he took the blonde’s cock in hand. Prompto bit his lip as Gladio squeezed it firmly in his grip, milking precome from the tip and slipping it back down over his shaft. “Whaddya say, Prom, lemme fuck you. Please. I  _ need _ to fuck you like, five minutes ago, baby.”

“Lube’s in your wallet,” Prompto panted. Gladio stood briefly, holding Prompto against him with one arm and grabbing his wallet from his back pocket with his other.

“Slick me up while I get you ready,” Gladio said. “Don’t know when they’ll be back and I need you  _ now. _ ”

“Sure thing, Gladio,” Prompto stuttered. He rearranged his naked body, wrapping his legs around Gladio’s waist and letting his ass dip between the shield’s knees. The humid air breezing past his balls and exposed entrance made him shiver.

“Shh, baby, I got you now,” Gladio murmured, ripping the foil packet open with his teeth. Prompto held out his hands, allowing his lover to squirt half the packet onto his hands, before coating his own fingers with the clear, viscous fluid.

The larger man cried out with a strangled moan as Prompto wrapped both hands around his cock. It had grown so large and swollen that the blonde could hardly touch his fingertip to his thumb around its girth; how the erection wasn’t hurting Gladio, he had no idea, but the shield seemed to enjoy Prompto’s firm grip as he worked his shaft with both hands.

Prompto was still slightly loose from the night before; the way Gladio had fucked him was less than gentle, which was what Prompto preferred. It made it so easy for the shield to slip a finger inside its swollen rim and work his magic against its resisting muscles.

“Ah, Gladdy,” Prompto whimpered, as his boyfriend slipped another finger inside. He could feel the massive cock in his hands pulse and throb as he worked it; there almost wasn’t enough lube to coat it. His lover’s breathing fell from his lips in dark, heavy huffs. Each time Prompto’s hand slipped over the tip, a gush of precome would spill from it and Gladio would moan.

Gladio kissed his lips and cheek, murmuring rushed affirmations under his breath as he slipped another two fingers inside. This time, it was from his other hand; the way the shield worked him with both hands, gently pulling his rim open to accommodate for his unusual girth, made Prompto tremble. The fingers twitched and pulled inside of him, brushing against that sweet spot within him. Every one of Prompto’s breaths was hitching with pleasure by the time Gladio had finished preparing him.

“Can’t wait any longer, baby, want you now,” Gladio groaned as he dug his fingers into Prompto’s ass cheeks, kneading the supple flesh with his spare fingers as he toyed with Prompto’s gaping hole.

“Please, Gladio, please,” Prompto cried.

“Gods, I love it when you beg.”

“Just… fuck me already?”

Prompto cried out as Gladio slipped his fingers from his open entrance and lifted him onto his cock. He’d never been stretched so widely in his life- he could feel the muscles in his opening quivering and flexing with every breath- but the tip of Gladio’s erection stretched it even further. The blonde whimpered as Gladio gripped his thighs just behind his knees and speared his slender body on his swollen member. 

Something was wrong- whatever Gladio had been sprayed with had obviously affected his sex drive and erection- but Prompto didn’t want him to stop. Gladio didn’t want to stop either; Prompto could tell by the way his entire body shook as his opening swallowed up his shaft. Gladio, who was already sweating bullets, held Prompto in place as he waited for his stretched muscles to relax around him.

Suddenly, Prompto was moving. Gladio lifted him slowly, dragging his entrance up his shaft until it was teasing at the bottom of the engorged head before dropping him back down onto it. The head swiftly and solidly struck the bundle of nerves inside of the blonde, making him whimper. Again and again, Gladio dropped him onto his erection until the whimpers turned to wails and massives waves of pleasure began to outweigh the searing burn of the massive stretch Prompto’s muscles miraculously achieved around his lover’s cock.

It truly was massive, both in length and girth. Prompto was almost impressed with himself for taking something so big; then again, Gladio loved to play with him and tease his hole with massive toys. They were nothing like this, though. Nothing like the huge, hard shaft pressed inside his rim that was hot and pulsating. He felt so  _ full  _ and it felt so  _ good _ . It was like Gladio was filling up every inch of him.

The shield held him tightly against his front, pressing their bellies together as he thrust into Prompto’s hole. This was nothing like before; now Gladio was completely bottoming out inside him and the filthy sound of slick, lubricated flesh colliding and Prompto’s cries of pleasure filled the empty grotto. Prompto snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, holding on tight, when Gladio grunted.

“Fuck,” Gladio said, stopping as he leaned away from Prompto. “That felt really good, what was that?”

Prompto looked down to where they were joined, but saw the bulge pressing out against his stomach just below his bellybutton. Was that Gladio’s cock? The blonde timidly reached down and pressed against it with the palm of his hand, to which Gladio responded with a throaty moan as he tipped his head back.

“Don’t stop doing that,” Gladio said, reaching down to press Prompto’s hand harder against his stomach, against the head of Gladio’s cock pressing against his flesh. “Right there, don’t move your hand.”

“Okay,” Prompto breathed, pressing his hand harder against the lump as Gladio began to fuck him in earnest.

Gladio thrust into Prompto with great strength and effort. The blonde could feel every single slap of the shield’s skin against his backside as they fucked. Lewd sounds, mewls and cries filled the air… was that him? He wasn’t sure anymore, wasn’t sure of anything, as Gladio fucked him like his life depended on it. The incredible pleasure the massive cock pumping into his heat brought him was intoxicating and it felt as if Prompto couldn’t be sure of anything except its thick, molten heat inside of him.

“Close,” Gladio grunted.

“Come on, baby,” Prompto urged as he pressed his hand harder against his belly, against the tip of Gladio’s enormous cock. “Let’s come together, Gladdy, let’s do it…”

Gladio growled, the sound rumbling low in his throat, as he grasped Prompto’s hips and pulled him down hard onto his erection, burying himself to the hilt in the blonde’s ass. Warm, wet heat gushed inside of him, there was so  _ much _ , this absolutely wasn’t normal- when one of Gladio’s hands found their way to Prompto’s cock and it only took a few strokes for him to chase his lover to the finish line. He could feel himself spasm around Gladio’s massive length, his heat ripple and flesh, before Gladio’s head dropped back to his shoulders.

“Prompto,” Gladio moaned, his hand covered in cum and still wrapped around Prompto’s cock. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

The blonde smiled at his boyfriend weakly. Gladio’s cock was shrinking rapidly down to a normal size and the spend Gladio had released inside him was beginning to ooze out around his softening cock. He did nothing to prevent it, only held Prompto tighter as his cock slipped from the blonde’s stretched, gaping entrance.

“You okay? You handled that like a champ,” Gladio murmured, brushing sweaty, blonde locks from his lover’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Prompto said breathily. “Wonder what that was.”

“Me too. But it was kinda worth it, eh?” Gladio said with a grin before burying his nose in the crook of Prompto’s neck. The blonde sighed as he cupped the back of his lover’s head, encouraging him to bestow his glistening, freckled skin with kisses.

“Definitely,” Prompto said with a giggle.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Gladio said, grabbing Prompto’s tank top. 

The blonde whined as Gladio lifted him, moving him so he was sitting back to chest. He used the thin cotton of Prompto’s shirt to wipe the cum from their thighs and Prompto’s entrance gently. Prompto sighed as he leaned back against Gladio’s bare skin, his chest still heaving as he caught his breath after being so thoroughly fucked.

“....think that treant will come back?” Gladio asked.

Prompto shrugged.

“I hope so.”

“Gladio!” Prompto whined. “.... maybe in a day or two.”


End file.
